Episode 305 (13th November 1963)
Plot Elsie is astonished that Dennis is up early but he's in a panic about Laurie Frazer's imminent arrival. He asks Walter to keep away from the office. Walter confides in Elsie that he thinks Dennis is losing interest in his career. Walter receives a telegram from Roy Walsh, a Liverpudlian friend, asking him to ring him in London. Emily brings a birthday gift of non-alcoholic tonic wine for Ena from her and Swindley. She is genuinely grateful. Martha gives her a plaster flying duck. Minnie tells her she has a surprise for her later on. Annie is pleased to get a letter from Billy. Walter uses the Rovers' phone to ring Roy. Lucille is excited at his potential good fortune but Harry insists she goes to school. Val offers a free hair-do to Ena as a birthday present. Minnie lets slip that the surprise is that Ena is going back to the vestry that afternoon but she refuses to go. Myra helps Dennis to tidy the office. Laurie arrives and thinks the Booths are an auditioning act. He gives Dennis a questionnaire to fill out about their acts. An excited Walter tells Dennis he's going to London to make a recording. Myra admits to Val that she struggles on her housekeeping. Ena changes her mind about moving when she hears that the new harmonium has been delivered. Elsie is annoyed when Dennis comes home saying that Laurie is picking him up at any minute. When he arrives he is very taken with Elsie and she with him. Ena returns to No.5 as the harmonium was locked. Emily gets another key from the makers in Manchester and Ena leaves, much to Minnie's delight. Alf tells Frank he plans to pack his job in to become his manager. Frank is astounded. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Lenny Phillips's theatrical agency, 17b Edward Street - Office Notes *Jack Walker states that Billy is twenty-four whereas based on his date of birth he ought to be twenty-five. *Violet Carson inadvertently reveals she wears more than one hairnet as Ena Sharples (to make it appear more distinct in front of the television cameras) as she takes one of them off when she should presumably have divested herself of all of them. *Dennis Tanner mentions Captain Johnson and his seals, the latter having appeared in Episode 129 (7th March 1962). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A birthday for Ena, a visitor for Dennis and a shock for Frank *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,873,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner: (to Dennis about Laurie Frazer): "Of all the animals you've ever brought in here, that's the best - you can bring him again." Category:1963 episodes